


An Omega's Heat

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Series: Build Me a House and Call it Our Own:: a Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adults needing to be babysat, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Bets & Wagers, Bisexual Noya, Bros being good bros, Cuddling & Snuggling, High School, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mother-Son Relationship, Omegaverse, Phone Sex, Platonic Relationships, Really how else am i able to describe these three?, Scent Kink, ish, parenting done right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki's heat finally started, Noya remembers that his will be starting soon enough and Asahi was in Tokyo for school. Shitty day all around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> This one will be a multiple part installment. I want to jump around with characters in this one 'cause our main POV is busy doing the same damn thing, so its a perfect time to look at the Owls and Cat as well ;)

Noya collapsed on the gym floor with a heavy pout, a whine building in the back of his throat. “I miss Asahi!!” he cried out, startling a few of the first years who crept closer to see if their senpai was alright. In all due purposes, Noya was completely fine… accept that he missed his bond-mate terribly. Truth be told, he had assumed that the year would have gone by quickly and he’d be free to move to Tokyo and find a job while Asahi continued to attend University.

Noya wasn’t going to go University, didn’t have the dedication for it and he had been in contact with some relatives that agreed to give him a job once he moved out to help him get on his feet. And sure, Asahi was going to be looking for an apartment for them during this year so he could move out of his dorm but… “WHY DID HE HAVE TO GO TO TOKYO!!” He rolled over, arms and legs spread out on the floor as he pouted.

He was doing fine, the skype calls and occasional visits had been working so far. So far it was going great, until Tsukishima had to take off school and practice to lock himself away during his heat. It reminded Noya that his own heat that was approaching at the end of the month would be spent alone for the first time since he entered high school. It’ll be his first heat without Asahi taking care of him, kissing over his shoulders and neck, in _years_.

Tanaka snickered, slapping his best friend’s back. “You’re the one that told him to go,” the teen teased still smacking away at the libero’s back.

“But he wants to be a school teacher, I have to make sure he follows his dreams!!” He allowed his friend to roll him over back onto his back, pulling him up by his arms and setting him upright on the court. Noya sighed, “I’m good. I’m good, thanks. Just kinda remembered how far he really is now.”

Tanaka smirked, providing his friend a thumbs up. “All good man, I get it. You smelt Kuroo all over Tsukishima before he had to leave, while you don’t get to see yours for a while still.” This was why Noya called the Beta his best friend—truly, Tanaka was awesome. Noya only really had to mention the former third years for his friend’s facial features to shift into understanding. “How about this? I’ll let you pick which new swimsuit model gets to be added to the club walls. I made sure to slip in some speedos in there if you want to ogle some before making your choice.”

Noya’s eyes brightened, the aura around him growing warm and fuzzy. It had been nerve wracking to _come out_ to his best friend as bisexual back in first year, after meeting Asahi and growing comfortable in the fact that he liked guys just as much as he did girls. But ultimately it was one of the best choices Noya had ever made. “YOU’RE THE BEST!!” the tiny libero screeched, jumping the taller teen and clinging to him as he let out a booming laughter.

“OF COURSE I AM!” Tanaka cackled, hands on his hips and chest puffed up with pride.

\--

The first and last day(s) were the worst.

The first was the beginning, the sudden jolt out of his slumber—it always happened in the dead of the morning—and the panicked fumbling as he threw off his blankets and clothes before he could run the risk of overheating. A loud whine breaking out past his lips, back arching off his bed. _Kuroo._ He’d blindly reach for his phone plugged in and charging on his nightstand, calling his older partner even though he _knew_ he shouldn’t.

It was unconditional and Kei would beat himself up over it when the heat would finish, when his mind was no longer as clouded and no longer constantly screamed for him to find Kuroo—his alpha. Before dating him his mind would be screaming for _anyone_ , for anyone to come and keep him company, to roll around his bed with.

_“You’ve reached the Kuroo Tetsurou. Sorry, but mind leaving that message with the beep?”_

“Kuroo. Kuroo,” he panted into the phone, the palm of his hand massaging his leaking cock. He whimpered, eyes fluttering closed as his fingers gathered up the slick leaking out of his anus and pressed in with two long fingers. “Kuroo please—” he broke off with a long moan, twisting his fingers instead him and crooking them. He couldn’t bring himself to beg the man to come to him, even in his heat fried brain he couldn’t beg for that.

Kuroo would do it. He’d _run_ here if he had to. It’ll be bad enough that Bokuto and Akaashi would have to tackle him and keep him from leaving the house that morning when he finally listened to his voicemail. His message cut off, running out of time as he moaned the man’s name into the receiver, fucking himself on his own fingers.

He came for the first time with a whimper, grimacing when his cum landed on his throat. His hand soaked with his own juices, body twitching—disappointment. It wasn’t enough. It’ll never be enough.

The first day was the worst when it came with holding to his resolve. Holding strong to his own decision to wait for a while before spending Kei’s heat together with the man. It was one chase of an orgasm after the other, no partner to find comfort in or their scent to calm his raging nerves.

Kei’s eyes snapped open; the sun has risen high in the sky at that point. He had fucked himself out to the point that he had been able to sleep an hour or two. His blurry eyed gaze landed on the bag that Kuroo had left him; Kei leapt from his bed, stumbling on his feet as he crossed the small distance between his bed and desk chair. Attacking the zipper with a frenzy, Kei retrieved the first item of clothing he grabbed and brought it to his face.

His body grew limp, legs giving out under him. Kei fell to his floor, landing on his ass—he didn’t even seem to notice it. Nose and face buried in the bright red shirt, drowning in the overwhelming scent of _Kuroo_. Kei whimpered, panting against the fabric before nuzzling it.

 _This’ll do for now_ , Kei thought. Sucking in another lungful of Kuroo’s scent.


	2. Day One Point Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsurou was officially grounded... by Akaashi of all people.

Tetsurou woke up at 9:42AM that morning, rolling out of bed clad in his boxers and his hair floofier that typical. He needed to shower, and even then it’ll no doubt do nothing to tame his mane. He padded his way out of his room and to the kitchen where Akaashi’s eyes followed him from the couch in the living room.

Tetsurou’s body itched, a need to run making his toes twitch as he stuffed toast in the toaster and grabbed a mug from the cupboard. Pouring himself a cup of coffee, leaving it black—it’ll be later, after the second cup, that he’d add his creamer.

He could hear when Bokuto finally woke up, the joyous hooting as he toppled over the back of the couch and crushing his partner made Tetsurou smile into his second cup of coffee. Even the frenzied pecks that Tetsurou caught as he passed by the living room again and back towards his bedroom. Bokuto showing his love with affection was sweet—Akaashi clearly meant the world to him, and that’s all Tetsurou could hope for his bro.

He set his mug on his nightstand, pulling a shirt off his floor and pulling it over his head. He didn’t need to go to class for another few hours and it wasn’t like he needed to doll himself around the house; the stuff between Akaashi, Bokuto and he was all platonic. And it wasn’t like they hadn’t seen him hungover with vomit on his shirt, or sick with the flu.

He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and opened it, clicking his way into his voicemail and holding the phone up to his ear. His eyes closed as the woman informed him of the one message he had from the number that belonged to Tsukki. _“Kuroo,”_ Tetsurou dropped his phone to the bed as he jolted up right.

It only took that one breathless whine of his name for Tetsurou to know _exactly_ why his boyfriend was calling. _He’s in heat_ , his body already in movement as he pulled on a pair of sweat pants from his floor and threw open the door. His bare feet skidding on the wood as he braked hard, nostrils flaring.

Akaashi stood in the middle of the hall, hands on his hips and his brow just raised in the slightest. Just enough for Tetsurou to know that he wasn’t going to be going through that door anytime soon. He panted, his gums hurt—he almost snarled at the man standing in front of him. Blocking him from the door. Tetsurou’s eyes slid shut, sighing heavily. “It’s instincts,” he frowns, already turning away and looking to Bokuto who nodded full of understanding.

It was instinct for both Tsukki and him; Tsukki was reaching out to him, to his alpha. To his bond-mate. And Tetsurou was an alpha. An alpha with an omega partner alone during their heat. He… fuck, he loved that blond headed dinosaur loving prickly crow.

Bokuto wrapped an arm around his bro’s shoulders, leading the other alpha to their worn and tattered brown couch and falling into the comfortable cushions that squealed against the springs at the sudden add of weight. “There there, man. Tsukki said he’d be stopping by after he’s all done humping his hand, so work off the tension and shower him with _‘I’m an awesome alpha’_ vibes when he gets here.”

He got it despite Akaashi not being an Omega. Akaashi was a Beta, solid and firm. He was a Dominate; sub-classed high enough to act and hold himself up against pride and tested Alphas. The man acted more like an Alpha than his bond-mate, though that was more in a typical sense. Bokuto had the charisma, the drive to just swoop in a raise the others he deemed to fall under _pack_. The three of them all living together was odd to most if they’d only take into consideration to their classes.

Two Alphas and a Beta—a Dominate-Beta at that.

Surely they all must assume that they snipped and snarled at each other for dominance like animals. But that was far from the case. They were pack. A pack that would grow again once Kenma finished school and moved closer, not _in with them_ due to the fact that he didn’t have the energy to live in the same house as Bokuto. But he’ll be close, he had already promised. And as unreadable to most that Kenma may seem, that Beta was Tetsurou’s most trusted friend—they were more like brothers.

Akaashi joined them, draping an owl and cat decorated throw that Akaashi’s grandmother had made them (when she heard that they were moving in together) over their laps, sandwiching the disheartened Alpha between them. Just like Bokuto, Tetsurou would bounce back quicker with physical contact—and as much as Akaashi would attempt to play it off, he rather enjoyed the oddity that their bond introduced to his life.

“So… what are we watching?”

Bokuto blinked _owlishly_ at the television screen, tilting his head to the side in confusion as he tried to figure it out as well. “I… don’t know,” he finally answered his bro with a squint of his eyes.

Akaashi shook his head, “it’s a natural geography coverage of deep sea creatures down in the Marianas Trench. I thought it might be interesting to watch before class,” said the one studying marine biology almost smugly. Tetsurou snickered, accepting his reasoning—it was why he kept on switching the channels to Law shows, though he spent all his time muttering angrily at how it was bullshit.

Bokuto whined, “Nerds!!”

\--

Akaashi had followed him to his first class, sitting right beside him in the huge lecture hall that could hold easily four hundred students. Tetsurou would doubt that many would actually show so it wasn’t like Akaashi’s seat that he was sitting in would be needed. The man quietly worked on his biology paper, going over the results of the lab that he had and the experiment he and his group had worked on.

Tetsurou didn’t have _that_ higher brain functioning to understand all the math and scientific functions. He hadn’t done _poorly_ in that subject, but it wasn’t close to being the strongest either. Though give him a conversation about the brain and psychological processing, and he could snap back with an answer. On top of his law program, Tetsurou had quickly claimed Psychology as a minor while he tossed around the idea of just double-majoring in the two instead. But that might be a little too much to handle; he’d finger that out by the end of his first year.

Tetsurou alternated between having his sole attention enraptured by his professor discussing the case study that they had to read, pulling up the _actual_ case to dive further into detail. Tetsurou made sure to write down the case again so he could go read it on the Supreme Court website. Maybe go as far as print it out for a better source for his notes.

He was going to highlight and sticky note the shit outta it!

After the 1.5 hour long lecture Akaashi forced him to attend one of his science-y lectures, it was a smaller room and Akaashi forced him into a seat beside the window at the front of the room before walking up and talking to his professor. Tetsurou caught the words: Omega mate, heat, desperate, run. He figured that the stern faced man had given the professor a brief rundown of his situation (highly embarrassing); the professor looked towards him and Tetsurou glanced out the window pointedly with a blush creeping along his cheeks.

Akaashi took the seat beside him, “you can stay here for the three hours. When we meet with Bokuto at lunch he’ll stay with you for the rest of the day.” Tetsurou pouted, hanging his head. He was being babysat—AGAIN.

He pulled out his laptop, clicking through his courses and decided to start looking at the readings and other mess of assignments he’d have to do later. He might as well start them now when he was stuck with Akaashi and in a class on a subject that went completely over his head.

\--

His gaze bore into the side of the man’s head, sweat beginning to trickle down his neck as his _bro_ continued to stare at him like so. Tetsurou could break him, he could. Bokuto was easier than Akaashi to crack. He only had fifteen minutes left of his last lecture before Bokuto would accompany him back to the apartment and insure that he wouldn’t run off.

“Akaashi said no, bro, I can’t go against the bae like that,” he whispered as the professor droned on. “Please man,” his owl-like eyes glanced towards him, pleading with him. “I get everything in you is screaming to get to Tsukki, but both of you really _don’t_ want that yet. So you gotta ignore the instincts. It’s just for three more days.”

Just three more days.


	3. Day Two and Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that the volleyball club has started betting on Kei's love life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're boys. High school boys. Of course they'd make bets along these lines.

The first day left him needy, his body shivering as he buried his face in that damn cat plush that smelt like Kuroo. All Kei wanted to do was die; just put him out of his misery. Something needed to rain from the sky and smite him. Kei didn’t believe in a God but he was almost tempted to start praying to one just for that holy being to end his poor excuse of a life now.

Here he was, his head surrounded by everything that Kuroo had brought him to help him last four days—he couldn’t even last a full day before dumping it on his pillow and _rolling_ around in the smell.  If his instincts weren’t _screaming_ at him, he’d be disgusted with himself. But his brain isn’t exactly functioning at the cusp of his normal mentality. Kei is just a mess of sweat, sickly sweet stench of his heat, all with a knotted dildo shoved up his ass.

Now _that_ had been an embarrassing day when he asked his mother to go and get him one to help with his next heat. He wasn’t exactly _old enough_ to get it himself, let alone step foot in an ‘adult store’.

But he had researched, reading up on as much heat related _personal times_ that made his whole body blush. The best he had come up with to starve off the worse of the heat was exactly what he was doing now—though at the moment the heat was returning after it’s hour break, allowing Kei to nap and nibble on one of the many rations he had stored in his room for these four days of hell. The scent thing was supposed to help him feel at ease, tricking himself into believing that his partner was there with him. And the knot would stimulate the whole need to be filled and _kept full_.

It was all just horrible, embarrassing. Kei always wished to be a different class than this during his heats—he got so _whiny_. Clingy.

\--

He kept the shirt pressed to his face, ass high in the air as he fucked himself on that bright red (why was it _red?!_ ) dildo. The artificial knot catching his entrance. Kei gasped, clenching his eyes painfully shut. Groaning into the clothes that still saturated, radiated, with the scent of Kuroo. It didn’t help when he started drooling into the pile, mumbling things that he couldn’t be bothered with remembering.

\--

Yamaguchi stared at his phone on the eve of the third day since Tsukishima had been absent. Out of respect for his best friend, Yamaguchi kept the questions of “where’s the blond one?” to a minimum and replied just as curtly. _Not here_. And Yamaguchi had a feeling that his friend wouldn’t be here even if his heat finished a day early.

Everyone belonging to the volleyball club had bets on when Tsukki shows up in Tokyo to spend time with Kuroo. Yamaguchi had the most riding on this, sitting pretty at two thousand yen that the day after Tsukki’s heat let off he’d be at Kuroo’s. He _knew_ Tsukki, he saw how he was acting before he holed himself in his house. He’s seen his friend go through so tough times once he started getting hit with heat cycles, but the build up to those four days just tended to grow worse with each one now that he was in a relationship.

It could be because of the Omega-Alpha match, maybe even the fact that those two were oddly endearing every moment that Yamaguchi was able to sneak a peek. Hey! Tsukki had bummed a ride down to Tokyo with Yamaguchi’s family when they went down to visit his grandparents and Yamaguchi hadn’t seen his friend for that whole weekend until they were on their way back. So, he might have poked his head out of the curtains when Kuroo had walked Tsukki back to Yama’s grandparents—he had to make sure he was being treated right!

\--

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi**  
I have 2000 yen on Tsukki visiting day after heat.   
txt me/us? When he gets there

Their life was on pause because of the man in-between Bokuto and he, his head buried in the pillows as Bokuto drooled on the man’s bare back. Akaashi couldn’t bring himself to be bothered by it, it’s not like everyone could always master complete control of their instincts at all time. And the relationship between Kuroo and Tsukishima was odd, to state it simply. It was… _cute_.

Clearly obvious that Kuroo thought the world of his younger lover, and Tsukishima was softer when he was at their place. The pair reminded Keiji of a pair of cats laying in the sun, basking in the warm and comfort. The younger male and Keiji had formed a friendship in their time together, but having to deal with both Koutarou and Kuroo would do that to most sane people.

Keiji blinked at his phone, rubbing his hand over his face before giving in to his sluggish body and returning his arm to Kuroo’s back as he texted the second year high school student back.

It wasn’t the smartest thing of Tsukishima to do if he were to visit so soon after his heat, typically you’d want _at least_ a full twenty-four hours to insure that an Omega didn’t still smell like they were still in heat. But Keiji could understand the drive to spend time with your loved one—Koutarou had climbed through his window enough times during high school in the dead of night just to _cuddle_. Keiji could understand the drive to do something idiotic and against your nature just too please that voice nagging in the back of his head.

The memory of his kissing Koutarou in the middle of third period English in their senior year would always light up like a beacon. He couldn’t help but grab that damn owl’s face and slam a too wet smooch on his face. It shut him up for the rest of the day, walking around in a daze and a goofy grin on his face. It was how they _‘came out’_ to the school—volleyball team not counting.

He sent the message, dropping his phone behind him on the bed before going back to snuggling with the distressed alpha.

\--

**Akaashi  
Will do.**

Yamaguchi shows the message off to Noya and Tanaka when they ask him about getting in contact with someone from Tokyo. As Tsukki’s best friend everyone just assumed that he had to have some connections. If not, they’d shake down Shoyo into getting in touch with Kenma—or someone.

But yes, yes Yamaguchi did get Kuroo, Akaashi and Bokuto’s phone numbers just in case Tsukki would ever sneak away in a fit of desperation and teenaged rebellion—even Tsukki could fall prey to such _‘trivial’_ matters. He didn’t exactly assume that he’d ever do something in this year, mostly he was just planning ahead for their third and final year when it was just the two of them and the odd ball duo (along with their beautiful manager, but that was just his own personal opinions).

“That’s enough with gossiping, we’re here to play volleyball!”


	4. Day Four (+ the bonus bet list)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama Tsukishima is a great mother. And Coach... coach no.

The fourth day of his heat was the worst. Worse than the first and all three of the days combined. By the fourth day Kei was exhausted, his body shook and quivered with the need to sleep—to never even _think_ of masturbating again. But his heat would flare again, burning hotter in the pit of his stomach warmer than any other day.

It made sense once he got his results back. A _Breeder_ —of course the last day of his heat would be the worst. His body wasn’t happy with the fact that he wasn’t knocked up; three days of near constant fucking and he didn’t have anything to show for it.

Kei was a mess; his bed was disgusting, his room smelt of sex and pheromones and he couldn’t even open a window to rid the room of the smell. He was praising himself for thinking ahead and slipping a plastic covering under his fitted sheet so none of his… _mess_ would pollute his mattress. He had hoped to put another plastic covering on top of his sheets so he wouldn’t have to clean them three times just to rid them of his desperation and filth.

He couldn’t even be bothered to grab his horribly bright dildo to relieve himself. He was _done_. His body hurt, he felt so _tired_ but his heat wouldn’t allow him to rest until his hunger was seen to. Kei wrapped his arm around the plush cat, nuzzling his face against its faux fur and inhaling Kuroo’s scent.

All he wanted was to sleep.

The knock on his door made his body tense, “Kei, sweetie. I’m coming in.” Kei whimpered, shivering when the door opened and he could _smell_ the new air enter his room. He felt miserable, showing this weakness in front of his mother though she had been the one to find him during the confusion and panic of his first heat. The door clicked shut behind her, giving them some privacy as she made her way to her son.

Her hands felt cool against his heated back, “I made up a bath for you. Would you like me to change your sheets too?” Kei nodded; he hated how he acted around his heats, so needy and pathetic. Like he couldn’t rely on himself anymore. He hadn’t _that_ more than anything else, hated accepting help from his mom in this weakened state. He hadn’t how she’d hum his favourite lullaby that she used to sing to him as a kid, wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and helping him stand on shaky feet.

She didn’t even bat an eye at the _sound_ of his juices slipping out of him, only continuing to hum and insure that he was wrapped up good and tight before leading him out of his room and into the bathroom. The bath was filled with bubbles, a guilty pleasure of Kei’s even now, testing the water again to make sure it was perfect before helping her son into the bath.

She pressed a kiss to his forehead, “I’ll go change your sheets and be right back to help wash your hair. Do you want me to put Kuroo’s thing back on your bed after?” She swept his hair back, itching his scalp with her nails. Kei nodded, not trusting his own voice as he submerged himself further into the bath. “I’ll turn the radio on, just please don’t fall asleep in the bath darling.”

He had gained his love for music trait from his mother, though their styles and tastes of their tunes differed. It was nice when he was feeling more talkative to discuss his latest favourites with his Mom when she’d have him sit down and watch television with Kei’s father and her. It was one of the things she insisted they do as a family—watch at least one movie a week together. Though, once Kei started his heats they’d skip the movie for that week and instead Kei would choose the movie for the next week.

His father tended to not return home when Kei went into his heats, something about the crying and whimpering made the man’s teeth grind. And it was now just growing worse once Kei had started a relationship. So, when Kei finally took a long inhale through his nose to scent the air in the bathroom, he wasn’t surprised when his father’s scent wasn’t fresh.

It was just Kei and his mother in the house for the last few days.

\--

Tetsurou was tempted to shout his excitement to his whole university. _Last day_. Last day and then he could see his beloved Tsukki again. He could call him, message him on skype and text their day away. He could stop in, taking the train down to Miyagi and just shower him with affection. Stealing the blond away from anymore responsibilities and friends who’d check up on him.

Tetsurou could seldom remain still in his seat during his last lecture of the day. Planning on how to show his boyfriend how much he missed him, how much his _loved him_. How much he already considered him his bond-mate without ever actually using the term to describe him in his presence. Maybe Tetsurou was just too invested, maybe Tsukki wouldn’t mind. But then again, maybe he would. Maybe he wasn’t ready for such formal titles.

After all, a bond-mate was up in the class of _fiancée_ and Tsukki was still just a high school student. Maybe Tetsurou was just hopelessly in love, maybe he was just a romantic, but Tsukishima Kei was _The One_. He was Tetsurou’s muse, his moon and stars. He’d spend his forever with that man if he was allowed to, he’d tie the knot right that moment.

…Maybe it was just the desperation making him like this.

Maybe he’d go work out after class; swing by his apartment, grab his gym bag and run the energy out of him.

\--

He swallowed his suppressants, hoping to help ease himself out of the worst of the last day and into a sleep. He wanted to leave early enough tomorrow morning after making sure he didn’t still reek to go to Tokyo. His mother had already been made aware of his plan—not that she approved. But, knowing her Kei she’d rather him not sneak out and risk endangering himself still smelling like his heat, than just letting him go seek his boyfriend’s comfort after scrubbing his body raw and triple checking.

“Don’t be in a rush to leave tomorrow,” she tucked the teenager into his freshly made bed. The plastic cover still under his fitted sheet to protect the mattress during the end of the last day. Kuroo’s clothes returned to Kei’s pillow, messy and completely saturating the pillow in the alpha’s scent.

“I’m planning on catching the 3PM train out of Miyagi,” Kei replied, rolling on to his side away from the woman and grabbing hold of the Stegosaurus plushie, hugging it to his chest.

“Good. And if you need to leave at any time your father is staying with his friend around that area. He can come pick you up if you no longer feel comfortable.” She knows Kei would never take the opinion, no teenager would take that opinion. But she had to try. It was a mother’s job to look out for her young. “Good night my firefly, have fantastic dreams.” She pressed a kiss to his temple, sweeping his damp hair away from his forehead.

She couldn’t bring herself to leave. Couldn’t leave her youngest’s side until his eyes fell shut, until his breathing levelled out and the sweetness of his heat began to melt away. Like the tide slipping back into the ocean.

The woman sighed, pressing one final kiss to his temple before leaving his room. Keeping the door open as she left; just in case he needed her. _Just in case…_

**[Bonus:: the bet]**

Tsukishima’s heat ends on Thursday. When will he go crawling to Tokyo?

-2000 yen on Friday (Yama)  
-1000 yen on Sunday (Noya)  
-1000 yen on Sunday (Tanaka)  
-5000 yen on Saturday (1st years combined pot)  
-500 yen on Monday (Hinata)  
-1000 yen on ~~Sat~~ Friday (Yachi)  
-500 yen on Saturday (Kageyama)  
-1000 yen on Sunday (Narita)  
-1500 yen on Saturday (Ennoshita)  
-1000 yen on Sunday (Kinoshita)  
-500 yen on Saturday (Coach)


End file.
